


致我最亲爱的-上

by Cradlecat



Category: ace of diamond, 钻石王牌
Genre: 1V1, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cradlecat/pseuds/Cradlecat
Relationships: Furuya Satoru/Sawamura Eijun
Kudos: 10





	致我最亲爱的-上

“对了泽村，毕业之后你想好去哪个球队了吗？职棒也有找上你了吧？”和泽村足足同班了三年的金丸一开口就直击中心，问出了大家内心的疑问。  
作为御幸的接班人，队长泽村荣纯带领青道高等学校成功制霸春甲和夏甲，他的去向自然备受关注。  
“嗯……具体还没确定，不过我们都会留在东京。”泽村勾住在一边安静走着的降谷的手臂，指了指他们自己说到。  
降谷一瞬间有点僵硬，泽村没有留意到。  
金丸有点呆，觉得他们的关系突飞猛进地变好，又怀疑自己想多了，但是确实好久没见泽村对着降谷炸毛就是了……停！他赶紧按住自己有点发散的思维：“那选秀你不去了？”  
泽村摇了摇头：“那个就算了。”  
对学弟们的引退赛打完，三年级终于可以卸下重担，认真考虑未来和前路。  
泽村和降谷三年级夏甲后在一起，理所当然地，以后肯定也要在一起。  
泽村对此深信不疑。  
今年的冬天来得似乎很早，不用训练的时间全部用来看书做题复习专心备考，日子倒也平平淡淡如流水般过去，准毕业生们偶尔去球场走走，青道有比赛的时候他们三年级偶尔也会溜达出去观看。  
泽村出神地看着球场上的奥村由井等人，面带微笑。  
“不放心吗？”降谷摸了摸他的头发，有点凉。  
泽村摇摇头：“怎么会呢，他们做得比我们去年简直好太多了。”  
降谷没说话，眼睛看着球场，眼神慢慢暗下来，放在他头上的手也忍不住收紧，泽村吃痛地“嘶”了一声，悄悄拧了一把他的腰，瞪了他一眼。  
降谷嘴角勾起一个淡淡的笑容，安抚地顺了顺他的毛。  
小春看着他们俩，若有所思。  
泽村荣纯说了要好好学习，那就要使出浑身解数来专注于学习，他这段时间学习的劲头非常足，简直两耳不闻窗外事，就差绑一条“一所悬命”的布带在额头上来表现自己的意志，所以等他知道的时候，什么都已经尘埃落定。  
后来他想，如果不是因为落了本书在宿舍而半途折回去的话，也许他要等报考那天才知道真相了吧。  
“听说降谷前辈已经和北海道培根签约了？”  
“那他还要参加入学考试吗？”  
“不知道啊，应该要的吧。话说泽村前辈也一起去吗？不去的话好可惜啊，青道双投明明全国这么有名！黄金双投！”  
“不去的吧，毕竟培根队也签了本乡前辈……”  
两个一年级渐渐走远，继而开始说起其他八卦，他们并没有发现泽村。  
泽村静静地站在转角处，背靠墙壁，墙体很冰凉，他呼出一口气，一团白雾轻轻扬起，然后飘散在空气中，渺无痕迹。今年的冬天怎么这么冷啊，他吸了吸鼻子，心想，冷得简直让人受不了。  
课间休息时间小春走过来递给泽村一本书，是前几天答应看完了就借给他的，小春看了一眼眼睛都不眨地盯着泽村后背的降谷，又看了看围在降谷身边的男女生，开口问到：“你们怎么了？吵架了吗？最近都没怎么见你们说话呢。”  
泽村拿书的手一顿，然后闷闷地开口：“哪里，我们的关系不一直是这样吗？”  
小春安静地看着他，好一会没说话。  
泽村抬头露出他标志性的笑容：“别担心啊，我们挺好的，没有吵架，可能是快要考试了大家都挺忙的，”他停了一下，又若无其事继续说到，“反正考完试大家都要各奔东西分道扬镳的，也没什么关系了吧。”然后他自言自语碎碎念到“分道扬镳这个词我用对了吧我用得挺好啊泽村你要做果然还是能做到的”。  
其实何止小春看出来他们的关系似乎变恶劣了，熟悉他们的三年级生个个都看出来了。以前他们就像赤道和北极，热带和寒带，泽村自然是那条赤道和那个热带，降谷是北极和那个寒带，但是最近他们好像反了过来，降谷的眼神炽热地能让人看到里面的火，而泽村……平静无波，冷漠得就像这个漫长的冬天。其实他们都没看错，因为他们确实是在冷战，泽村单方面的冷战，而且已经冷战了有一个月时间，冷战到都快放寒假了，毕竟圣诞和新年也要到了。  
泽村今晚又被书本逼得出来夜跑。心里明明知道快要考试了，就是静不下心来，唯有跑步的这点时间才能让他放松片刻，他现在就处于一种有序且混乱的状态，既希望时间快点过去，又舍不得时间走太快，毕业了那得好长的时间都暂时见不到他了吧，他一边跑一边胡思乱想，明明是他隐瞒在先，居然这么久了还没有一句道歉，什么人嘛，泽村既生气又难过，难道他不知道我们以后就是异地恋，是长距离恋爱了吗？！东京离北海道可是接近1000公里的距离了啊！啊啊好生气啊！泽村表达生气的方式就是瞪着他的猫眼，从慢跑变成冲刺跑，一直狂奔了好几圈才把速度降下来，慢慢走着平复自己的心跳和气息。他还是不开心：降谷那个混蛋，为什么还不过来哄一哄我！他气得走路的力度都加重了几分，整个人就像一只被惹急的猫一样浑身的毛都炸开。  
降谷突然从背后出现并扑过来抱住他的时候，确实把泽村吓了一大跳，他踉跄了一下，差点摔倒。  
降谷紧紧抱住他，还能感受到他身上传来的温度，暖洋洋的，像个小太阳，就像他本人一样。仅仅是这样抱着他，自己的心似乎就安定了不少。啊啊，荣纯，荣纯，荣纯。降谷在心里不停地念叨着他的名字，低下头亲了亲他的脖子，大冬天的即使跑了几圈也没怎么出汗，就是感觉皮肤有点烫。不，烫的或许不是他的皮肤，是我的心吧，他又用脸蹭了蹭泽村的后脑勺。  
泽村鼓着一肚子的气没地方发泄。真狡猾，他想，这样撒娇谁受得了嘛。  
“30号那天你能先不回去吗？”降谷问他。  
泽村瞪了虚空一眼，假装降谷看到了，恶狠狠地反问：“干嘛！”  
降谷把他的身体转过来，抓住他手臂，低下头用自己的额头蹭蹭他的前额，说：“和我去约会吧。”  
泽村很高傲地“哼”了一声，没说好也没说不好，但是降谷知道，他这是答应了，他用力地抱住他，深深地吸一口气，然后慢慢叹出来，没再继续说话。  
好吧，异地恋就异地恋吧。泽村让他抱着，心里委委屈屈地安慰自己。  
30号那天，难得的是一直阴阴沉沉的天终于放晴，一、二年级们刚刚结束了欲仙欲死的集训，前队长泽村笑容满面地恭喜他们，让他们重新回忆起被虐得快要怀疑人生的噩梦之后，拂衣而去，深藏功名。  
他还要约会呢！去游乐园！  
两个人像两条傻狗子一样目瞪口呆地看着拥挤得连转个身都艰难的游乐园，傻愣愣地相互对视一眼，都从对方眼里看出了嫌弃和恐惧。降谷挣扎了下，还是牵起他的手勇敢地走了进去：“好歹玩一个游戏再回去。”他如此说到。  
然后两个人坐在了海盗船上。  
降谷、泽村：“……”  
为什么会这样？泽村简直欲哭无泪，他以为玩的游戏是旋转木马一类比较温柔的，顶破天是碰碰车，结果来了海！盗！船！？  
本来泽村是不怕的，刚坐上去时他虽然有点无语，但是更多的是跃跃欲试的激动，他从来没觉得自己有恐高的毛病，那些被荡上去时哇呜哇呜鬼叫的都是假的，就是为了劝退下面排队的人。他如此坚信着。  
摇摆的幅度一点点增加，今天天气真好啊，阳光那么明媚，难怪游乐园这么多人，降谷这家伙还是一如既往的没表情，也没看出他到底是害怕/激动/无聊/忐忑还是别的啥，泽村丰富的内心活动起来，颇有兴致看周围的风景，看和他对着坐的另一半船上已经把眼睛闭起来的游客，看在地面上排着队抬头观望的其他游客，偶尔也瞄一眼身边的降谷，直到船体越摆越高，直到最高点他的视线和地面垂直——  
他一口气差点没喘上，连叫都叫不出。  
快放我下去啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！满脑子只有这么一个念头。  
急速俯冲下来的时候一半人在嗷嗷大叫，另一半倒退升高的还有闲情去欣赏一下高处的风景，啊，好美；退到最高点后开始轮换，刚刚还赏景的一半人开始鬼哭狼嚎，另一半人有喘着气假装镇定的，有闭上眼睛假装自己啥都不知道的，还有一部分已经吓懵完全不知东西南北的，玩个海盗船都能因人之异而呈现人间百态，也是服气。  
泽村就很服气，他感觉自己在荡个大秋千，嗯，能荡到身体与地面平行那么大的秋千，好在自己不戴眼镜啊，不然一准能掉，他莫名其妙地冒出这个念头，然后脑中继续保持空白的状态，整个人好像都呆滞了一样，没有灵魂，没有感情。  
有人握住了他的手。掌心的温度很暖，虽然不至于让他已经麻了的双腿恢复感觉，但是好歹把他从那种梦幻一样的状态里带离出来。  
泽村的左边是船的隔板，右边坐着降谷，咱们又不是恐怖片，那当然是降谷握住了他了。  
泽村张开手指反手握住他的手，两个人十指紧扣，泽村的眼睛开始有了焦点，他的视线随着船体的摇摆高度的变化始终平视前方，眼眶有点发热，慢慢变红。  
只要有他在，泽村想，只要有降谷在，他就什么都不怕，他就有勇气面对一切困难。（未完。）


End file.
